<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate Works by kusuosatori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413553">Fate Works</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuosatori/pseuds/kusuosatori'>kusuosatori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shot Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER, TXT - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, Yeonbin, Yeonjun Soobin - Freeform, beomgyu - Freeform, hueningkai - Freeform, taegyu, taehyun - Freeform, txt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuosatori/pseuds/kusuosatori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeonbin au where:</p><p>“hey can u pls pretend to be my boyfriend, my ex is bugging me pls.” soobin whispered as he pulled the stranger he first saw walking towards him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin &amp; Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shot Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fate Works</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“hey! talk to me, pls let’s get back together i still love you.” the ex was practically begging.</p><p>soobin was disgusted and accepted that the stranger would probably find him weird.</p><p>“can u pls stop, i have a boyfriend already.” soobin tried to sound brave but he was shaking.</p><p>but then,</p><p>“baby! hey what are u doing here.” the stranger pulled soobin closer in a protective manner.</p><p>he cupped his cheeks and smiled at him lovingly, the stranger was beautiful as soobin would describe.</p><p>“can u not see? i’m his boyfriend?” the stranger cockily answered.</p><p>soobin couldn’t talk, the stranger was acting as if he really knew him.</p><p>"is this true, soobin?" the ex looked at the tall male "you replaced me that fast?" his expression was mad.</p><p>“y-yes! now pls leave me alone. i’m happy with him so pls stop stalking me!” soobin managed to let out that words.</p><p>“you—!” before the ex could even bother talking back the stranger pushed him back.</p><p>“back off dude, he’s mine.” the stranger looked angry.</p><p>‘wow he’s really strong.’ Soobin thought.</p><p>before the ex could even protest he was dragged by the stranger to the opposite direction. and when they were away the stranger asked him.</p><p>“hey, are u okay? u look really scared so I decided to help” he was worried</p><p>“i— uhm y-yes i’m fi—“ before soobin could even finish his words the stranger pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“it’s okay, u can calm down now, he’s gone.” the stranger was stroking his back softly.</p><p>soobin calmed with his words, the stranger broke the hug and saw soobin’s flushed face</p><p>“o-oh i’m sorry my mom said that sometimes a hug is what a person needs, i’m sorry if u got weirded out” the stranger was scratching the back of his head</p><p>“it’s fine, i felt better. t-thank u” soobin was still flustered.</p><p>“oh btw! i’m yeonjun!” the stranger introduced himself.</p><p>“i’m—“</p><p>“soobin, yes” yeonjun cut him off</p><p>“how did u...” soobin was confused.</p><p>“oh the creepy guy said it himself, i’m not a stalker i promise” he said as he raised his right hand</p><p>‘so adorable’ soobin thought</p><p>“oh but have we met before? your name sounds so familiar” yeonjun traills of</p><p>AFTER A LONG PAUSE:</p><p>“WAIT”</p><p>“WAIT”</p><p>“ARE YOU CHOI SOOBIN FROM MIDDLE SCHOOL? THE TALL SOOBIN?”</p><p>“AND YOU’RE CHOI YEONJUN FROM MIDDLE SCHOOL?? THE CHOI TOO??”</p><p>“YES”</p><p>“YES”</p><p>“Wow...” Yeonjun said</p><p>“You’ve changed a lot, Yeonjun” soobin said</p><p>“You’ve changed a lot too, Soobinnie”</p><p>‘Soobinnie....’</p><p>“since we need to catch up...how about giving me your number” yeonjun flashed a smile</p><p>‘he’s so attractive’ soobin thought.</p><p>soobin will lie if he says that he didn’t had a crush on yeonjun before, well he was famous and talented since then</p><p>it’s not that hard to like yeonjun.</p><p>“s-sure” soobin fished out his phone from his pocket and gave it to yeonjun, he gave a small smile before yeonjun accepts it.</p><p>yeonjun types on soobin’s phone and turned it off and gave it back to him.</p><p>“i texted my phone number so i can save it” yeonjun said and smiles widely.</p><p>“okay, thank u” he took it and put it in his pocket</p><p>“will u be fine now? i still have a schedule to go to, but u can text me if u need someone to talk to!” yeonjun says looking at his watch</p><p>“i’ll be fine don’t worry” soobin said</p><p>“okay, oh and make sure to check my phone number” yeonjun said walking away.</p><p>“bye, take care~” yeonjun last said as he winks.</p><p>and that made soobin blush</p><p>after some time of walking, soobin remembers what yeonjun said</p><p>“right, my phone.” he said as he fished out his phone in his pocket and scrolled through the contacts</p><p>“w-what...”</p><p>he was shocked. yeonjun save his name not as ‘yeonjun’ or ‘choi yeonjun’ but he saved it as</p><p>‘future boyfriend’</p><p>he checked the text he sent to the number and was even more shocked.</p><p>“if u see this, let’s meet up tomorrow in the cafe down the road, i’d love to chat with u :)” he read</p><p>he almost bumped into the big trash bin</p><p>“11 AM, wear anything u want. see you soobinnie :D” soobin read the next text.</p><p>His heart was beating so fast, it could burst anytime, he feel his hot cheeks and remembered how yeonjun held them earlier</p><p>in other words, he was whipped</p><p>‘yup i still like him’</p><p>soobin’s phone vibrated and it was a text from yeonjun</p><p>“oh and before u get confused. it’s a date ;)” he read it once again.</p><p>that phrase alone gave soobin butterflies, he completely forgot about his toxic ex and the earlier incident, he only keep in his mind is his date</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>